Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (5 - 2 \times 6)) \times 5 $
$ = (4 + (5 - 12)) \times 5 $ $ = (4 + (-7)) \times 5 $ $ = (4 - 7) \times 5 $ $ = (-3) \times 5 $ $ = -3 \times 5 $ $ = -15 $